Love for an Uchiha
by MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness
Summary: Toffee has always loved Sasuke. Who knew one comment could bring on a chain reaction of events? SasuOC aka SasuToff NaruOC aka NaruMika slight NejiOC aka NejiSuki. Rated T for my language


**

* * *

**

A/N Hey Freaks. Another Sukira exclusive. Not Mika. SUKIRA. I promised Toffee I would make a SasuToff so here it is. ENJOY OR FACE MY WRATH!!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! IF I DID TENTEN WOULD DIE AND NEJI WOULD BE MINE!! MIKA WOULD BE AN UCHIHA (like in this fic) AND HAVE NARUTO!! AND TOFFEE COULD HAVE SASUKE!! (unless he was being a bastard)**

* * *

A girl with shoulder lenght orange hair peeked behind the tree. "Sasuke-kun looks SO cute today," she squealed.

Her two friends, one with raven colored hair, the other with black hair and red highlights groaned. "Toffee, stop freakin talking about Onii-chan!" Mika screeched. She blew away a strand of her raven colored hair from her face. Sukira nodded. "Yeah, it's fucking annoying. Now if we were talking about Neji......" Now it was Toffee's turn to groan. She looked back and sighed as Sasuke talked to Sakura. 'Why her? Why not me?' Sukira sighed as she saw Neji talking with TenTen. 'I will burn that bitch to hell if she doesn't leave Neji alone.' Mika was pretty much throwing murderous glares at Hinata for talking to her boyfriend. 'Get the hell away from MY Naruto!'

Toffee looked up at Mika. She looked up to both of the older girls greatly and called them both Onee-chan. "Mika Onee-chan, how did you win Naruto-kun's heart?"

Mika gave the signature Uchiha smirk. "I'm an Uchiha." Cue total anime fall.

Mika gave an innoccent look. "What?"

Toffee sweatdropped. "Never mind. Sukira Onee-chan?"

Sukira continued to glare at TenTen. "I would give you advice if I had my guy Toff. Sorry."

Toffee sighed and walked away as Mika jumped out of the trees and glomped her twin brother. Toffee looked at her. "I wish I could glomp Sasuke," she muttered.

Toffee went and passed Sukira's cousin, Shikamaru, holding hands with Temari. "SHIKA!! TEMMY!! HI!!"

Both muttered a quick shit before smiling at Toffee. "Hi Toffee-san," Temari greeted. Shikamaru nodded in response. After a quick conversation, Toffee passed and kept on walking. She kept on walking, never really going anywhere. Untill she bumped into something. "Sorry!" Toffee squeaked.

"That's ok. Hey, your that girl that hangs out with Imouto-chan."

Toffee looked up to see Sasuke looking at her. "Y-yeah. Mika is cool. She i-is really awesome. So is Sukira."

Sasuke growled. "The Nara annoys me. She's a bad influence on Imouto-chan."

Okay, Toffee didn't care if this was the guy she liked for like forever. No one was gonna diss her friends. "HEY!! Suki Onee-chan is cool! She is not a bad influence on Mika Onee-chan! So do not insult her!"

Sasuke smirked. "So ready to defend your friends huh?"

Toffee nodded fiercely. "That's cool. I like girls like that. Well I'll see you around," Sasuke said, a slight blush on his face.

Toffee nodded less fiercely this time, in a daze as Sasuke walked away. Who knew one comment would start such a chain reaction of events.

* * *

Toffee hung off Sasuke's arm, giggling. They just got back from their one year anniversary. He walked his girl up to her door. "I'll see you later Toffee-chan," Sasuke said before kissing her.

Toffee would never get use to that. Not in a million years. He walked away backwards, waving to her the whole way...... untill he tripped pver a rock. Toffee giggled again. "Bye Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

Toffee looked around. Everything was so perfect. She knew choosing Mika AND Sukira both as her maids of honor was the best choice. They planned awesome. And of course, picking Neji as Sukira's date was perfect. Mika, of course, had her Naru-kun. Then she saw HIM. A gasp found its way through her mouth. Sasuke Uchiha was all hers. Now and forever. All that was left to say was "I do."

During the reception, Toffee threw the bouque. "I CAUGHT IT!!" Mika squealed.

Sasuke threw that ribbon thing. "OH YEAH!! I CAUGHT IT DATTEBAYO!!" Naruto shouted.

You can guess who's the next wedding would be for.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!**

**DEDICATED TO WINGED BLACK ANGEL AKA TOFFEE!! I call her kid... **


End file.
